bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger
Tiger (ティーゲル Tiigeru) is a villain in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and a member of the Dark B-Da's Four Great Dark Beings (四天王 Shitennou). He is the second one to be sent by Dark Koutei to conquer B-Da City after Drakken failed. He is a strong foe, but his mecha has one weakness: it uses up enormous amounts of energy in battle. He lacks patience and has a very quick temper; these two are his major flaws and the reason for his downfall. As a result he is easy to infuriate when someone makes fun of him. He also seems to go out of control whenever he is enraged, firing indiscriminately which further contributes to his problem. He was voiced by Hideyuki Hori in the Japanese anime. B-Daman Bakugaiden Tiger's subordinate is a Dark B-Da named Dark Gunshi who claims to their overlord, Dark Koutei, that his knack for strategizing and Tiger's brute force are the perfect combination to defeat the defenders of B-Da City with. Their first scheme involves stealing B-Da energy from the inhabitants of B-Da City for their purposes, by kidnapping Idol Bomber and having Dark Gunshi pose as him using his powers of disguise. Wearing a specialized device, the Dark Glove, he plans to absorb B-Da energy from the fangirls who shake his hand at an autograph session, but they are discovered and thwarted by the heroes. On multiple occasions he is instructed to wait on the sidelines as support in case trouble breaks out and his combat strength is needed, but inadvertently ruins his underlings' plans by appearing too early and jeopardizing his own chances of success. Indeed, Dark Gunshi is smarter than his boss and is easily able to discern the reason for their failures to date: that Tiger's mecha runs out of power too soon before they are able to achieve their objectives and thus must prioritize time and conserve energy accordingly. His end came when Dark Koutei had enough of his incompetence and jailed him along with Dark Gunshi, but not before he managed to have a small measure of vengeance against the heroes in Episode 20. Plotting to destroy them and their B-Da Armors via an elaborate trap with the help of Dark Gunshi and Momite Bomber, the two subordinates manage to deceive the Bombers into helping with their test drive of the new high-speed train, the B-Da Express, to ensure nothing goes wrong. Momite Bomber first plants the idea that the Dark B-Da are planning to sabotage the train into the protagonists' heads, which convinces them that an attack is imminent. With the former in disguise as Rail Bomber (Railbon), a railway director, and the latter as the train operator, they trick the Bombers into loading their B-Da Armors into a carriage and lock the docking mechanism under the pretense of not wanting the Armors' swaying to derail the train; secretly they disable the lever to prevent the mechanism from being unlocked, to ensure their mechas can't escape. Having previously engineered the sabotage of the main express line which forced them to take a different route, they then switch the train onto a track that ends at a cliff, planning to crash the train and destroy everyone and everything on board. Dark Gunshi is so prepared that he even accounted for the possibility of White Gale II not staying on the train and thought of including a mechanism to capture the unit as it hovers over the train when White Bomber realizes something is wrong; yet Tiger's own impatience gets in the way again, letting the villains down again and for the final time. White Bomber manages to rescue his friends just in time, though Tiger ultimately succeeds in bringing about their mechas' destruction. However, he is forced to return without Kurogane Byakko as his own unit is wrecked in the crash as well. Dark Armor His Dark B-Da Armor, Kurogane Byakko (銕白虎), is a powerful mecha featuring a regular metal B-Dama shooter and a smaller one on its head which can be fired separately. It (and Tiger) first makes its debut in Episode 14. Battles usually end with him running out of energy which forces him to retreat, though he always seems to have the upper hand while they last. He fought Black Bomber's new mecha, the Black Cluster, to a draw but had to fall back as his suit ran out of power; later on he was able to overpower that same mecha and White Gale II in a 2-on-1 battle but again had to discontinue the fight as his energy level was running low. Tiger_robot.JPG|Tiger's Dark B-Da suit, Kurogane Byakko Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Villains